


Little Do You Know (ODESTA)

by starshynebrite



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Odesta, alex & sierra, little do you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song 'Little Do You Know' by Alex & Sierra. </p><p>This song breaks me, and I always ALWAYS think of Odesta. (If you watch the music video, Alex wears a trident necklace... Coincidence? I THINK NOT.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Little Do You Know (ODESTA)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Little Do You Know' by Alex & Sierra. 
> 
> This song breaks me, and I always ALWAYS think of Odesta. (If you watch the music video, Alex wears a trident necklace... Coincidence? I THINK NOT.)

"The Capitol sells me," Finnick said softly as Annie stared at the sunset and watched the waves creashed against the stones they were sitting on. 

Annie almost didn't think about what he was saying, but then Finnick moved away from her and gently cupped her face so she was looking at her. "Annie, I have to tell you. This is important," he said softly. His eyes filled with...was that guilt on his face?

"Yes?" Annie replied after a moment. 

"The Capitol," Finnick began, glancing away for a moment before looking back at Annie. "Do you know why I have to go to the Capitol so often?"

"Because you're a mentor. You have a lot of interviews and parties that President Snow makes you go to," Annie replied, a bit confused. She knew all this already, why was he acting so strange?

"Yes," Finnick paused, running a hand through his hair like he did when he was nervous, or scared. "But that's not the only reason, Annie. President Snow... he-he sells me." He noticed the confused look on Annie's face and continued even though he dreaded her reaction. What if she didn't understand? But this was Annie Cresta, she had to understand, right? "The Capitol citizens pay to have me erm--sleep with them," he looked away, gritting his teeth. "He makes me be the Finnick from the Games, the cocky, arrogant, uncaring Finnick. And I have to do it otherwise he'll kill everyone I love," the words tumbled out and he tried to wipe away the single tear that was making its way down his cheek, but Annie put her small, delicate hand on there first, wiping it away with her thumb. 

"Finn..." Annie whispered, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm here for you," she managed to say, her voice cracking a bit. Her Finn was tortured and he hid it behind his fake smiles and winks. But she knew her Finn and she knew he hated the Capitol but would do anything to keep her and his family safe. He'd even sacrifice every little piece of himself for her. 

"It's okay, Finn," Annie kissed him softly. "t's okay,"

~~~

"Annie!" Finnick yelled, grinning and waving like a maniac. 

"Finn! What are you doing here? I thought you had to go to the Capitol!" Annie climbed down the rocks and tackled him in a hug.

"I did, but I told President Snow I wanted to spend one more day at home because it's a friend's birthday," He grinned and pulled out a small box. "Happy Birthday, Annie Cresta. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor for one more year," he smiled as Annie took the box and opened it. 

Annie's eyes widened as she pulled out the small necklace with a trident on it,"But this is yours!" 

Finnick shook his head, pulling  out his own from under his shirt. "I made one exactly like it," he shrugged. "You always play with mine and I just thought that whenever I'm gone..." he paused for  a second, unsure about what to say. He and Annie avoided the topic even though they both knew they could do nothing about it. "We'll both have one to remind us of each other,"

Annie held in tightly and nodded,"It's perfect, Finn," she turned around, pulling her braided hair over her shoulder so he could put it around her. 

Finnick smiled and tied it around her neck, his hand lingering on the back of her neck before slowly turning her around and kissing her,"I love you, Annie Cresta," 

"And I love you, Finnick Odair," Annie replied, touching her forehead with his. "Finn... how did Snow let you go so easily?"

"I... I don't know," Finnick shrugged a bit,"But let's not think about that. He let me go and that's all that matters," he kissed her forehead lightly,"I get to spend the whole day annoying you!" he nudged her playfully.

"Oh, yes. That'll be great fun," Annie rolled her eyes and ran away, laughing.

It was her laugh Finnick would miss the most.

~~~

"And the Tribute for this year's Hunger Games is... Annie Cresta!" 

Finnick's heart dropped and if he wasn't being watched he would scream and yell and do everything he could to keep Annie out of the Games. But it was too late. And somehow, Finnick knew it was his fault. If only he hadn't refused to go to the Capitol when Snow had asked. If only he hadn't been so careless. Now Annie would be in the Arena and FInnick would be forced to watch his love die.

~~~

Annie hadn't talked since she came out of the Arena.  Finnick knew not to push her, trying to be careful about what he said. Certain words caused her to panick. She'd seen horrible things, she'd lived because she could swim. She saw her district partner beheaded. She could still hear the screams. She could still see the blood. SHe could still see the water that had turned red from all the dead tributes. She could still see the scars on her legs and arms. She could still see the mutts chasing after her.

Annie woke up just as one of the mutts was about to pounce on top of her. She could barely register the fact that she was screaming.

"Annie!" Finnick sat up, his eyes wide. He quickly turned on the lights and held her close. "Annie you're not there. You're not going to be hurt. Annie, please. Annie, it's okay." he whispered, stroking her hair and letting her cry until she calmed down.  

Annie lay down, staring at the now sleeping Finnick. Every once in a while, a voice inside her head would say that it was his fault that she had gone through the Games. But she knew it wasn't. Finnick loved her and that's all that mattered. "I love you, Finn," she whispered. Her first words since the Games, and Finnick didn't even hear them. 

Annie was going to get better. She still felt broken, but she was picking herself up piece by piece. 

~~~

As Fnnick fell asleep, he wished Annie had just died. Would it have been easier than seeing her break in front of him? Would it have been easier than seeing the fear in her eyes whenever she looked at Finnick. He could tell she blamed him, even if she didn't always believe it. The guilt drowned him to the point that sometimes he would wake up gasping for air. It was all his fault. 

In his dreams, not only was he stuck in his own Arena of death, but he was watching Annie get tortured to death as well. But this time, the scene changed and he was on the beach with Annie sitting next to him as if none of the Games had happened. "I love you, Finn," he heard her whisper. It was only afterwards that he realized Annie had spoken while he was asleep. 

_And I love you, Annie. I love you 'til the sun dies._


End file.
